La vida para mi es un juego
by Neko-chan120
Summary: La vida para mi es un juego ¿Por qué tendría compasión de ti entonces? / reto de Halloween del foro de Ranma, OoC, Aviso, tiene escenas sangrientas e-e y como no quiero que me regañen si no te gusta no leas.


_**¿Disclaimer: Ni la serie Ranma ½ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son sino de Rumiko Takahashi. En cambio algunos personajes si me pertenecen al igual que la historia a continuación presentada, así que no roben que muerdo e_e. Hago esto sin afanes de lucro.**_

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

_**"L**a vida para mi es un juego**"**_

La mañana era hermosa, clara y deslumbrante. Nerima comenzaba a revivir después de una placentera noche de sueños desconocidos para todos menos para el soñador.

**Sábado 29 de Septiembre. Dôjô Tendo. 9:00 hrs**

Kasumi estaba levantada desde las 6 a.m., preparando el desayuno. Nabiki se había ido a la universidad. Genma, Soun y Happosai aún no volvían de su paseo nocturno. Ranma estaba entrenando en el patio y Akane estaba en su habitación, hace una semana que no salía de ahí.

**Miércoles 19 de septiembre. Riachuelo. 15:00 hrs**

La muchacha de cabellos azules un poco más debajo de los hombros, caminaba tranquilamente por las cales de la ciudad. Su prometido se había quedado en práctica y ella después de una agotada tarde, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir en su cama. Iba por el riachuelo, la cerca de su lado se veía tan vacía e inservible.

Pero de pronto todo se volvió negro.

La muchacha despertó en medio de la oscuridad, amarrada a una silla. Trato de recuperarse y luego soltarse las ataduras, era imposible, estaba cansada, mareada. Escuchó unos pasos y nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro, pero sus ojos alcanzaron a divisar una silueta y su cabellera.

…..

Ella estuvo desaparecida la tarde y la noche del 19 y la mañana del 20. La encontraron en una fábrica abandonada, muy herida, destrozada y ella en estado de Shock. La llevaron al doctor y estuvo ahí hasta el 22 de septiembre. Tofú dijo que había quedado con un trauma, pero que pasaría y ella volvería a convertirse en la alegre muchacha de siempre.

Pero han pasado 7 días y la familia se preocupa. Nadie sabe que es exactamente lo que le sucedió a la menor de las Tendo. Y presentían que nadie lo sabría, pero presentían también que había abusado de ella.

**Sábado 29 de septiembre, Habitación de Akane. 11:00 hrs.**

El sonido de la voz de Akane recorría el ambiente mientras tarareaba de manera lenta una canción. Sus ropas se encontraban desparramadas por la habitación., los vendajes empapados en sangre bajo la cama, ocultos de cualquier mirada curiosa. En una silla, junto a su escritorio, se encontraban los restos de un oso decapitado y con un enorme y filoso cuchillo atravesándole el pecho.

Los ojos de la muchacha de cabellos azules se encontraban fijos en el techo, mientras de sus labios se escapabas suaves sonidos. La chica no iba al colegio, no salía de su habitación. Kasumi le dejaba una bandeja de comida en la puerta, anunciando la llegada del alimento contres golpeteos, y la peli-azul salía una vez se hubiera asegurado de que no había nadie cerca. Durante nadie al había visto, ni escuchado, ni sentido, no dejaba entrar a ningún miembro de la familia y no contestaba llamadas. No la habían observado ni escuchado su voz. Ya todos desistieron de intentar sacarla de aquel lugar, a excepción de Ranma que trataba de ingresar y ver a su chica de una u otra forma, y Kasumi, la cuál trataba de hablar con su hermana de manera más disimulada y dócil. Pero ni al caso.

….

La muchacha, entonces, de manera abrupta se detuvo en su tenebroso canto. Salió de la cama.

Sus cabellos se encontraban tomados en una singular trenza azul. Se encontraba con una camisa de tirantes y unas bragas blancas. Su brazo izquierdo mostraba una herida descubierta, y sus piernas, antes hermosas, suaves y tersas, llenas de heridas y cortes. La mayoría deberían de estar curadas ya, pero no, todas estaban igual que en un principio y algunas parecían incluso infectadas.

Caminó lentamente hasta el centro de su habitación y una vez ahí se sentó en el suelo, con los ojos fijos en este.

Estaba destrozada, su cerebro se encontraba muerto, ella ra una muerta en vida, Akane había estado no solo encerrada en su cuarto, si no en su propia mente también, recapitulando cada momento de la tarde, la noche y también de la mañana del vez que lo recordaba sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, pero luego se fueron transformando en miradas de odio al vacío, donde su mente imaginaba a su agresor. Ella sabía quién había sido culpable de todo, sabía quienes fueron sus agresores, a pesar de que ellos le vendaron los ojos y ocultaron sus voces, dejando que su única visión fuera la oscuridad y el único sonido a escuchar fuera el de sus propios gritos. Sabía quienes fueron los que la dejaron en ese horrible estado en el cuál se encontraba ahora, los que le quitaron su virginidad, que la transformaron en un ser sin alma.

Porque ella ya no tenía alma, y las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

Akane inhaló y se levantó lentamente, y luego caminó derecho al baño. Los únicos dos habitantes del Dôjô que se encontraban en la casa se encontraban abajo y no notarían que ella salió de su cuarto, las esperanzas de ir a verla a cada minuto habían desaparecido.

Así sucedió, se dio un baño rápido y luego ingresó a su habitación nuevamente.

Abrió su ropero y observó al interior, le parecía vacío y oscuro, para sin significado. Alargó su mano hasta tomar su uniforme, celeste pastel, recién lavado, limpio y de un embriagante olor a agua claveles.

De manera lenta se colocó comenzó a acercarse al oso de peluche, tomó el cuchillo de cocina por el oscuro mango y lo arrancó con fuerza. Estaba lista.

Abajo Kasumi se encontraba limpiando la casa, desayunaron ella y Ranma en silencio absoluto, como siempre desde lo sucedido con Akane.

Kasumi se encontraba realmente preocupada por su hermana, nunca la había visto así, aunque allá pasado solo una semana, el ni siquiera saber si comía, si se encontraba realmente bien, como estaban sus heridas… se encontraba angustiada, triste, preocupada y ya su dulzura comenzaba a esfumarse, trasformándose en algo desconocido, pero nadie lo notaba.

Ranma tampoco se encontraba de un mejor ánimo. Todos las noches subía al tejado sobre la habitación de su prometida, con la esperanza de verla, de escucharla, pero durante ninguna de estás noches fue capaz de escucharla. Pero en una fue capaz de sentirla. Su aura se encontraba perturbada, horrorizada y destrozada, Ranma se negó a creer que era ella, tan pura e ingenua, la que desprendía tal sufrir.

**Sábado 29 de septiembre. Dôjô Tendo. 13:00hrs**

-Muy bien, Ranma-kun-dijo Kasumi con voz cansada y decaída-Dejaré esta en la entrada del cuarto de Akane y luego comeremos.

-Espera-dijo él,. Mientras arrebataba de manera suave la bandeja de las manos de Kasumi-Yo iré.

La castaña se iba a oponer, sintiendo que aquella era lo único que le mantenía en contacto con su hermana, estuvo a punto de colocarse a gritar y chillar que eso era lo que la mantenía cuerda, pero bajo una pequeña sonrisa, permitió que el joven se dirigiera a la habitación de la menor de los Tendo.

El chico subió las escaleras con la bandeja temblando entre sus manos. Llegó al lugar, a la habitación de aquella chica que le ponía los nervios de punta y golpeteo, para proceder a dejar la bandeja en el suelo.

-Akane, te he traído el almuerzo-suspiró-Se que generalmente te lo trae Kasumi, pero aún así lo ha preparado ella, así que espero que te guste-no sabía que otra comentario hacer, pero quería seguir hablando, esperando a que ella le contestara.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo inusual, el cerrojo estaba abierto. El corazón del chico se aceleró y con torpeza y rapidez, abrió la manilla y adentró de manera bruza en la habitación de su prometida.

Estaba vacía, con la ventana abierta, con su aroma impregnado y con un aire depresivo. Akane se había ido.

**Sábado 29 de Septiembre, Neko Hanten, 14:00 hrs**

-Muchas gracias por venir al Neko Hanten, volver pronto-dijo la china con su cara iluminada y desprendiendo alegría.

Tarareando alegremente comenzó a despejar la última mesa, ya todos habían almorzado, al menos la mayor parte de la ciudad de Nerima, y ella tenía el derecho de almorzar también. Mut-zu y su Abuela la habían dejado sola por el momento, mientras iban a comprar un par de ingredientes. Tomó los platos de Ramen recién saboreados y los llevó al mostrador, cuando la campilla dio su "tilín" indicando que alguien había ingresado a su local.

-¡Ni Hao! Bienvenido al Neko Hanten y…- Xian-pu se dio vuelta para enterarse de quien era el recién llegado, no le importaba atender a un cliente más por el momento, de todas maneras no almorzaría hasta la llegada de Mut-zu y su bisabuela. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba sorprendida, abrumada y luego se cruzó de brazos-¿Qué hacer tú aquí?

-Hola Xian-pu-contestó ella caminando lentamente hacía la china.

-¿No suponer que tú estar enferma? –

-No estoy enferma…-contestó la otra mientras alejaba el flequillo de sus ojos. Le daba rabia que después de lo que había formado parte se mostrara tan cínica e indiferente. –Vine a cobrar algo.

-Xian-pu no saber de que hablar-la muchacha de cabellos púrpuras se giró para tomar un plato de en cada. –.. Y además, Xian-pu estar ocupada- nuevamente se dio vuelta, pero esta vez para enfrentar ala otra chica, pero no dijo nada más.

Un filoso cuchillo le atravesó el estomago, con fuerza, rabia, de manera sádica y despiadada. Sintió el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, la agonía en cada centímetro de su ser, de su boca se escapó el líquido fuente de vida, y de sus ojos gotas saladas, sus orbes lila observaron horrorizada a aquella mujer.

Los platos cayeron con un estruendo al suelo y luego el cuerpo agonizante de la voluptuosa china. Antes de que su cerebro muriera pudo percibir en el rostro manchado de sangre de la peli-azul sus pupilas pequeñas y una sonrisa macabra que se trasformó en una estruendosa y aterradora carcajada. Loa había disfrutado, la sensación de enterrar aquel filoso arma en su vientre plano, de verla agonizar y morir era maravillosa, quería más, adicción.

Se reía, como loca, completamente empapa en un líquido carmín, luego comenzó a hablar:

-¿Estás feliz? ¡Ahora sabes lo que se siente!- Rió más y luego cayó de rodillas sobre el cuerpo, sentada a horcajadas enterró con fuerza el cuchillo en el corazón detenido de Xian-pu-Tu vida vale mierda. Te odio maldita, ahora sabes lo que sentí ¡No!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero seguía riendo.

Entonces escuchó un ruido, madera liviana con el piso y la campanilla.

-Te-Tendo Akane.

La aludida se carcajeó, se levantó y camino goteando sangre:

-Kuno Kodachi-no esperó ni un segundo más y corrió hacía la mujer para atacarla como a la china.

Kodachi pegó un salto y cayó sobre una mesa para saltar a la siguiente. El cuchillo de Akane se encontraba en la pared y no podía sacarlo.

-¡Gracias por ahorrarme trabajo, Tendo! Ahora con la chica es fuera del campo de batalla, que sencillo será quedarme con mi amado Ranma para mi sola.-ambas miraron el hermoso cuerpo inerte de la china.

Entonces ante la última frase mencionada por la gimnasta la sangre de Akane hirvió bajo sus venas, frunció el entrecejo, sus pupilas se empequeñecieron y sus ojos perdieron el brillo. La mataría ahora si, porque Ranma era suyo.

-¡Te matare!-gritó con voz grave y corrió al tablero de tiro de donde saco 9 dardos.

-¡Si no te meten presa antes! ¡Ojojojojojojojo!

Kodachi esquivó todos los dardos que ni siquiera la rozaron. Se detuvo, junto acuchillo enterrado en la pared, y se giró para burlarse de Akane antes de denunciarla.

Pero.

…..

Entre los ojos un dardo, se tambaleo, la otra muchacha corrió, arrancó el cuchillo incrustado y se lo paso a Kodachi por la garganta en un limpio movimiento. 1, 2,3 segundos y la sangre fresca volvían a recorrer su persona.

Observó el cadáver de la gimnasta:

-¿Querías acusarme?-colocó su dedo corazón e índice en el dardo tomándolo por los costados y luego lo levantó, sacándolo de la cabeza de la pelinegra-Ranma me pertenece.

Y se fue por los callejones más oscuros de Nerima, bajo las sombras permitidas en ese deslumbrante día, que prometía cosas buenas, pero con su mente haciendo corto circuito, no pasarían cosas buenas.

**Dôjô Tendo, sábado 29 de septiembre 18:00 hrs**

-Kasumi.

La castaña se giró al sentir aquella querida voz. Su hermana, después de desaparecer toda una tarde, se encontraba ahí frente a ella, con sus bragas y su camisa blanca, con las heridas cubiertas, con el cabello trenzado y con su mirada triste, como de arrepentida.

-¡Oh! Akane-Kasumi corrió hacía su hermana y la abrazó como nunca antes. El abrazo fue inmediatamente correspondido por su hermana que se aferró a ella llorosa.

-¡Perdóname, hermana, perdóname!-sollozó desesperada.

-¡No! Akane, no hay nada que perdonar-le acarició el rostro como madre a hija-¡Estabas asustada, querida! ¡Oh, Dios! Pero ahora ya está todo bien-la volvió a abrazar-Sabes bien que no te presionaremos a nada… cuando quieras y puedas contarme… estaremos aquí para escucharte.

…

Ranma, luego de darse cuenta de que Akane no estaba, corrió a avisarle a Kasumi y desesperado la buscó por toda la ciudad, pero ni al caso. No la encontró en ningún lado. Decepcionado volvió al Dôjô con la mala noticia, pero planeaba buscarla nuevamente… cuando llegó, la encontró ahí.

-¡Akane!

-La muchacha se giró un poco para mirarle. Ranma la observó de pies a cabeza, apenas pensando en su atuendo, reparando en cada herida. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó por la muñeca.

-¿Dónde mierda te habías metido? Me tenías podidamente preocupada, tarada- Kasumi se retiró, había hablado con su hermana ya, se sentía de más y encima que si faltaba algo por decir la llamaría y podrían conversar tranquilas.

-Es la primera vez que salgo de mi habitación en una semana y lo primero que haces es insultarme- su voz era calmada, serena y fuera de eso, casi sin expresión. Ranma no le hizo caso alguno a su comentario, le tomó la cara entre las manos y acarició sus cabellos levemente.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme de ese modo ¿Vale?-la miró a los ojos, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, nada, su instinto le ordenaba protegerla. Y después de tanto tiempo no se le declaraba, pero no el importaba, la amaba y deseaba con su alma, y la protegía a viva voz.

-Está bien-mustió ella, dejando las manos del muchacho reposar en su rostro, sentía su calor y prontamente se vio en vuelta en paz.

-¡Yerno! ¡Yerno!-voz inconfundible…pero se encontraba quebrada y llorosa.

A regañadientes se separaron, Ranma se metió las manos en los bolsillos y Akane tras la espalda.

Corriendo entraron llorando Ko-long y Mut-zu. Eso asustó a Ranma y preocupó a Akane. Ranma le entregó a la muchacha su camisa, para que se viera más decente, esta se la colocó a la vez que preguntaba a coro con el muchacho y su hermana que venía ingresando a la escena:

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron.

-¡Xian-pu! ¡Asesinaron a Xian-pu!-lloró la anciana, aferrándose a su palo.

-¿Qué?- fue un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Y todo se volvió silencioso, pareciera que ni las respiraciones podían interrumpir.

Entonces, con fuerza bruta y desbordante, golpeó a Akane el infame recuerdo de su actuar. Miles de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior y el palpitar de su corazón se volvió apresurado. La rodeó la oscuridad, se sintió desfallecer. No supo porque, epro la invadieron las nauseas.

Un grito ahogado acompaño su vomito, rompiendo el Shock, la cabeza le dio vueltas, sollozó y se desvaneció:

-¡Akane!

_Continuara…_

_¡Hola hermosa gente! Bueno aquí les caigo yo con este especial gore/yandere de Halloween para un reto creado en el Foro por la chicas, tendrá un segundo capítulo, espero que la historia les atraiga, porque yo soy mucho de esa onda gore -.-! Lo se es bastante OoC, pero aún así, era más o menos la idea, básicamente es una idea media sacada de "Mirai Nikki" y me traigo una hiper sorpresa y mucha matanza el próximo cap. Jejejje En fin._

_Aww~Ahora, ehm palabra… la verdad es que para explicarme mi ausencia prefiero explicarlo en el próximo capítulo de "Palabras" que lo estoy creando ya que no me quiero liar demasiado ¿Vale? Espero que sean buenitos y me tengan paciencia owo._

_Eso sería un Beso, ¡Sayonara!_


End file.
